It Started on a Rooftop
by Kibbskins
Summary: Batman and Joker have a late night, ah, excursion. Starting on a Rooftop, where all good Batman fics begin. ;P. Batman/Joker. Slash. You have been warned.


Hey everyone. This is my first shot at anything Batman/Joker related. I spontaneously started to write this on uh Tuesday, during Obama's inauguration actually. Well anyways this is dedicated to Heath Ledger, god rest his soul. He's everywhere on my computer, my boyfriend is super jealous. :] Enjoy the slashyness! The title is borrowed off of someone else who mentions it in the beginning of the story. I just couldn't find it. So yeah when I do I'll give them credit, until then just know that it's not mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Joker.

--

It Started on a Rooftop

--

The night wind whistled low in his ears as he crouched on a rooftop, high above the filthy streets of Gotham. He stayed there, perfectly still, for a long time, watching. He would sit there all night if he had to, waiting. Waiting for the right moment. The right moment to act! To do something. Something…fun? For him maybe (he would certainly laugh tonight), probably not so much for the person he was waiting for.

The Joker stood slowly, head bent, a twisted smile stretching his scarred face. White, black, and red greasepaint covered his face, just enough to hide the pale skin underneath. A shiver of excitement raced down his spine.

He was here. The _Batman_.

Smoothing his dirty green hair back, the Joker licked his red painted lips, tasting the greasepaint that colored them so.

"Well hello, Batsy! So nice to see you again." The Joker turned swiftly to face Batman, a menacing look on his face and a knife clutched in his right hand. "Surprised to see me?" His words were laced with malice.

The clown's face softened and he loosened his grip on his knife and said, "I missed you, darling. How 'bout a kiss?" He smacked his lips together crudely and gestured to his face with the knife.

Batman said nothing, just stared back at the dangerous man before him.

"Well if you're not, ah, up to talking right now…" The Joker trailed off and began to circle the Batman, feeling quite like a snake that has trapped a mongoose, or maybe just a clown that's trapped a bat. A Batman, that is.

The Joker let out a low whistle of approval, moving in front of Batman as he did so.

"Dent's girl, ya know, what's-her-name, _Rachel?_" The Joker licked his lips quickly. Facing the caped crusader, he searched for any reaction from him. He wasn't disappointed. Batman's jaw (the only part of his body that wasn't covered in _black_) tightened almost imperceptibly at Rachel's name.

"She _was_ beautiful…" The Joker paused to lick his lips again, "Was being the, ah, operative word there, I guess." Another lick, a little shake of green-tinted curls, and an inappropriate giggle, "I doubt that anyone in their, ah, right mind thinks a pile of ashes is beautiful though."

He laughed hysterically for a while, but watched as Batman's hands tightened into fists. Another lick and the Joker continued.

"But you, you're different. Interesting. Like me. You play with me!" He nodded and gave his lips another lick, tasting the greasepaint on them. It was disgusting, but the Joker liked licking his lips. It was fun to watch them squirm. But… Batman didn't.

"I like that." He said, nodding, utterly serious. Suddenly he grasped his knife tighter in his hand and plunged it towards the armored chest of the man in front of him. A hand closed around his wrist before the knife made contact and the Joker promptly dropped it, balling his left hand into a fist and sending it flying into Batman's face.

Batman caught his wrist before the Joker broke his nose. The clown tried to pull away (experimentally of course, Batman would never let him go that easy), but Batman's grip only tightened at the resistance.

"How did you escape from Arkham?" There it was. Music to his ears. That deep, fake voice issuing from the only patch of visible skin on the Batman.

"Maybe I'll show you next time." Another lick and he leaned in close to the Dark Knight of Gotham, nodding all the while, "When we're, ah, _sharing_. Then we can just escape together, just you and me, Bats." He cackled in Batman's face.

Batman's grip on his wrists loosened for a second and, not about to let this amazing opportunity pass him by, the Joker ripped his hands out of Batman's grasp only to immediately grab Batman's face. The two fell off the roof together. The Joker made sure that he landed on top of Batman, the other cushioning his fall.

"Ohh." He groaned in pain. Noticing his position atop his enemy he began to laugh. Laugh like he did in the interrogation room when he had control. He liked control. He had the Batman right where he wanted him.

But Batman was recovering a bit, and the Joker couldn't have that. He quickly pinned Batman down and in a tricky maneuver that he would never ever (well maybe) be able to do again, he undid his belt and tied the caped crusader's hand's together.

"Whoa, you're hard to control, Batty. Don't like to give up the, ah, power, hmm?" He fished in his pockets as he tried to get comfortable sitting on Batman. "Geez, what is this thing made of?" He muttered to himself as he finally got comfortable on his Batsy's stomach.

He found what he was looking for in his pockets and pulled out his second favorite knife. His favorite was still somewhere up on the roof and he'd have to come back for it later, but for now…He jammed the small blade of the knife into Batman's mouth.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked quietly. He was so close to Batman, he could feel his every breath on his face. He nodded rapidly, almost hitting his head on the knife handle in his hand, and licked his lips again.

"My father was a good man. We lived in peaceful perfect suburbia." He grimaced just thinking about it, "My mom was the perfect little submissive housewife."

Then he grinned, the scars and paint stretching the smile across his face. "Only mommy dearest likes to drink away her horrible fake life every night before dinner." He licked his smiling lips. "So, one day she, ah, just can't take it anymore when my father makes a tiny, little, meaningless comment about dinner. She runs and pulls a gun out of her purse and screams about how miserable everything really is and, Bang! Bang! She shoots him. Twice. In the chest."

Another lick and his green eyes glowed as he spoke. "She turns to _me_ next, and I'm crying and pleading with her not to _shoot_ me. So she puts the gun down and picks up the kitchen knife." Another lick. "Then she says to me 'Okay Jackie, honey. I won't shoot you. No, you'll be just like mommy." A smiling happy person. _All the time!_" He shouted the last bit into Batman's face. He wasn't lying. Not this time. At least he didn't think he was (he could never be too sure).

Silence hung in the air between the two dark entities of Gotham. The Clown Prince and the Dark Knight forever destined to fight one another. Well, thought the Joker, maybe they didn't always have to fight. He tossed the knife away and undid his belt from around Batman's wrists. He grabbed the other's face in his hands and touched his red lips to Batman's exposed ones. He could feel him resist, but, as the Joker's tongue slid into Batman's mouth, he could feel him giving in and kissing him back in earnest.

The Joker slipped his hands down to the bottom of the black cowl, eager to see Batman's real face. He was shoved away faster than he could draw a knife. A fist hit him hard in the stomach and the Joker started to laugh. Hysterically almost. He grabbed Batman's shoulders and kissed him languidly, then pulled away, both breathing hard.

"See you, Brucey." The Joker kissed him once more, quickly, and then he was gone. Fading away into the night as only he and Batman could.

"Jack." Batman disappeared from the alley as swiftly and silently as the Joker had done.

They would meet again, when the time was right. Maybe Bruce and Jack could… but the Joker and Batman were opposites. Two halves of one whole, just like a puzzle ring with two parts, the same shape only backwards. Both halves have two sides, the jagged side (that fits with the other one), and the smooth side (the one on the outside that everyone sees hiding the other side from view).

--

Yeah so it wasn't that great I guess, pretty good for a first try though, eh? Review please. Feed the addiction.


End file.
